


Venji Oneshots

by ThatOneGaySlytherin



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, More tags to come probably as I add more ficlets, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picnics, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGaySlytherin/pseuds/ThatOneGaySlytherin
Summary: Various Venji drabbles, headcanons, and more, many of them inspired by Tumblr prompts. Most will likely be under 1k words and standalone, and more information/links to the posts on Tumblr will be provided in the respective chapter notes!
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Lake Meriwether, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Victor Salazar & Felix Weston
Comments: 43
Kudos: 58





	1. Prompt—“You’re proud of me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a way for me to gather all of my Tumblr drabbles/answered prompts/etc. in one place! I did this once for another fandom and really liked the organization of it all so here we are again.
> 
> I'll be including a link to each drabble on [my Tumblr](https://that0negayslytherin.tumblr.com/) as well, and it would mean a lot if you go give it a like/reblog there if you enjoy!!
> 
> (I may end up writing for other ships in the future idk if I do I'll likely end up including them here too unless I get so into it that a whole other fic would make mroe sense in terms of organizing.)
> 
> OK BYE LUV U ENJOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: [X](https://american-homos-story.tumblr.com/post/624302354794266624/15-for-prompts)

“You’re proud of me?”

Victor raises the cup, expectant smile on his face. Benji gives him an encouraging nod from the other side of the counter. “Of course I am! Let me get a closer look.”

Benji takes the mug in his hands; his expression goes neutral. “Wow. This is. Uh. Wow.”

Okay, so _maybe_ latte art isn’t Victor’s strong suit, but in his defense he’s only really given it a handful of honest tries.

“On second thought, ‘proud’ is definitely a strong word,” Benji says, narrowing his eyes at the foam. “But it’s a great attempt, Victor! It’s, um…a super cute…flower?”

Victor hangs his head. “It was supposed to be _you_.”

“ _Oh_! Oh, yeah, I was looking at it from the wrong angle. I totally see it now.”

“You’re lying.”

“I am _not_ ,” Benji says, feigning offense. “I’m being supportive.”

Victor chuckles and wipes his hands on his apron. “Any tips?”

“Well, you could start by learning what a human face looks like.”

With a shocked laugh, Victor picks up the balled-up towel on the counter and throws it at Benji, narrowly missing the beverage. “Why don’t you come and show me how it’s supposed to be done, since you’re such an expert and everything?”

“I’d be glad to,” Benji says. He beams at Victor, then takes a sip of the drink. “Hey, tastes fantastic, though.”

“Yeah, well,” Victor says as Benji sets down the mug and rounds the counter. _I learned from you, after all_.

Benji rubs his hands together and grabs the frothing pitcher. “So, it’s a pretty simple process. It’s more about the technique,” he explains as he rinses the pitcher and goes through the steps of brewing the coffee and steaming the milk. Though Victor’s really picked it up, Benji still manages to blow him out of the water in terms of speed. In minutes, he has a round mug half full of espresso and a pitcher of frothy milk.

“Something you can’t forget is that you have to incorporate some of the milk into the coffee before you do your design. That way it’s dense enough so the design stays on the surface.” He demonstrates as he talks Victor through, pouring a little swirl of milk. “Then, you bring the pitcher up close to the surface and pour.”

Victor watches, enraptured, as Benji maneuvers the pitcher with ease, making little motions with his wrist and guiding the milk onto the latte’s surface. When he’s done, Benji backs away and smiles at Victor. “See? Simple!”

But Victor is too busy staring at his own face smiling up from the latte.

“How did you do that? You didn’t even use a reference. It’s…” _It’s scary how spot on it is._

Benji’s smile stutters. “I-Well, you were standing right here.”

“But you didn’t look at me the whole time.”

Something in Victor’s chest blossoms when Benji blushes. He’s witnessed Benji’s artistic prowess, but something about the transliteration into latte art is throwing him for a loop. That, and the thing that’s still going unspoken between them: _I don’t need a reference to know exactly what your face looks like, down to the detail._

Suddenly feeling flushed, Victor huffs a deep breath and clears his throat. “Well, I guess I just have to practice some more. Could we maybe start with something simpler? Like, a smiley face, or a heart or something?”

“Yeah,” Benji says, afternoon light shining in his hazel eyes like sunbeams through stained glass. “Let’s try one together.”


	2. Prompt—”I thought I lost you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: [X](https://american-homos-story.tumblr.com/post/624377528549851136/can-you-do-prompt-3-with-victor-and-benji-pls)

”I thought I lost you,” Benji gasps.

He has one hand against a tree, shoulders heaving. He bends slightly and places his free hand on a knee, fighting to draw in breaths after sprinting through the forest.

Victor tuts and takes a step forward. “You thought wrong.” The device in his hands is heavy, its power foreign to him. Benji eyes it with a mixture of resignation and fear.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Benji asks, thumping a fist against his torso. “You’ve got me pinned down.”

“I’ll give you thirty seconds to run.”

Benji barks a sardonic laugh. “If I try to go _anywhere_ right now, I’ll probably black out. Just do it, Victor. Even if I did run, you’d just catch me.”

The woods around them whisper in anticipation, wind like voices through decaying leaves. It’s a gray autumn day; clouds blanket the sky, blocking the sun’s attempt at warming the world.

Another step forward. Victor looks down at the weapon in his hands. “But the chase is the best part.”

“You’re cruel,” Benji spits. Victor’s mouth twitches into a smile for a fraction of a second, but he suppresses it. Benji is really playing this up, and Victor’s not about to ruin his fun. “Is it enjoyable for you? To watch me suffer?”

“It’s not personal, Benji. I wish we’d been assigned to the same team, but not everything works out the way we want it to.”

“Yeah,” Benji says, wiping a hand across his forehead. He smears a line of dirt across the skin and Victor bites down another grin. “Look, I’m giving up, okay? I’d much rather this was quick and painless.” He rights himself, voice still breathy, and looks up through the canopy at the monochrome expanse of the sky. “If you ever loved me at all…”

Victor snorts now, turning away in an attempt to preserve the moment. He pulls himself together and whips back to Benji. “Fine! I’ve heard enough!” he says in a dignified tone. He takes another step toward Benji, raising his gun. “Any last words?”

Benji squeezes his eyes shut. Victor almost turns around and leaves when this idiot–this beautiful, adorable idiot–is able to conjure a legitimate tear, a _single_ tear that filters through his lashes and makes a melodramatic descent down his left cheekbone. “I wish it didn’t have to come to this,” he whispers. “Will you remember me?”

Closing the final stretch between them, Victor lines up the tip of his weapon against Benji’s vest, right in the center of the smallest target above his heart. “Forever,” Victor promises.

With a nod, Benji smiles, a sublime, beaming acceptance of his fate. “Goodbye, Victor.”

“Bye, Benji,” he says. And he pulls the trigger.

And the world is silent. Which is…not correct. Victor frowns; the gun is supposed to make a sound when it goes off. He tries again and faces the same result. He mashes the trigger as Benji breaks into a fit of laughter.

“I can’t believe it. My battery died,” Victor says, aghast, as he lifts the weapon to his face and sees the tiny screen has gone blank.

Benji sighs. “Well, that was anticlimactic. What now?”

Victor pouts and drops his gun, allows the strap to catch on his neck. The useless gun dangles, swaying. “I guess we find the others?”

“All dead.” Benji grimaces, then his lips twist into a smile. “Kidding. Last I heard most of your team is out, though.”

“Felix?”

“Felix.“

“Damn him,” Victor says and shakes a fist at the sky. Apparently, Felix hadn’t been lying when he called himself a ‘laser tag deity.’

With a chuckle, Benji steps forward and deposits a kiss on Victor’s cheek. “Better luck next time,” he says, then grabs Victor’s hand as they traipse back toward the base.


	3. Prompt—”This is an apology pizza."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Venji, just a good lil Felix/Victor interaction (with implied Felake!)
> 
> And here's the post on Tumblr: [X](https://american-homos-story.tumblr.com/post/624391096830672896/ooh-number-2-for-the-prompt-thing-with-felix-and)

Felix enters the cafeteria with a large cardboard box in his hands, which he promptly slaps down in front of Victor. ”This is an apology pizza. Please take it or I will start crying right here.”

Victor’s eyes flutter in frustration as Felix pulls the box open. An enormous cheese pizza steams up at Victor.

“Felix. Where did you get a pizza?”

Felix blinks. “I ordered it. With a phone. Because it’s not the seventeenth century.”

The greasy aroma is distracting Victor from the matter at hand, which may actually be Felix’s plan.

“I already told you, there’s nothing to apologize for.”

Felix gesticulates with his hands as he sits across from Victor and gives the box a little nudge toward him. “I know, you said that already, but I don’t believe you. Hence the apology pizza.”

Victor ducks his head; people are starting to stare. It’s meatloaf day and all eyes are on Felix’s conciliatory treat.

“Look, if it’s really such a big deal, I can tell Lake that it’s off! And we can resume as we planned!”

Eyeing the pizza, Victor licks his lips. “And what about Megan?” he asks, ripping his attention from the food. His own lunch is getting colder by the second in his tray. And grayer, somehow.

“Lake could work with her instead.”

“Felix, no,” Victor says and closes the pizza box. “It’s just one class, right? You sit next to me in English and trig already.”

“Right, but you’re better at bio than I am.”

Victor quirks an eyebrow. “I’m definitely not.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very. Felix, what is this really about? Is Lake forcing you into a partnership?”

Felix sways his head back and forth, eyes narrowed as he searches for the right words. “I don’t know if I would say she’s _forcing_ me. Strongly recommending, maybe. Ooh! _Forcefully suggesting_ , yeah, that’s a good one.”

“But you don’t want to be her lab partner.”

Felix’s head hits the table, the thunk audible over lunchtime chatter. Victor winces in sympathy but Felix seems unphased. “She’s great, Victor. And it’s not like she’s stupid or anything, but she’s…Well, she’s a shitty lab partner! I had to do all the work on the first one because she was occupied with some article about how belts are on their way out.”

“I don’t think they can get rid of belts,” Victor says. “Anyway, have you talked to her about it?”

Felix snaps his head up, neck cracking in the process. “ _Ow_. Are you crazy? Have you ever tried convincing Lake that she’s wrong?”

“Not that I can remember.”

“Mission Impossible, Victor. Unless she has the idea herself, it’s a total non-starter. Ugh, she’s so strong-willed,” Felix says, but even so his chin slumps into his hand and Victor can practically see the hearts in his pupils.

“Well,” Victor says carefully, snapping in front of Felix’s face to regain his attention. “Maybe you need to try a different strategy. Somehow twist it so she thinks doing the work _is_ her idea.”

“Are you suggesting I pretend to be stupid so she has no choice but to participate?”

“I don’t know about _that_ —”

“—because that is _genius_! She’ll think she’s swooping in and saving the day, meanwhile we’re actually just working together and sharing the work evenly. It’s _perfect_! Victor Middlename Salazar, you’ve saved the day,” Felix says, already scrambling out of his seat. “That pizza is now a thank you pizza instead of an apology pizza!” He comes around the table and grabs Victor’s face, kisses him on the forehead with a loud “ _muah_!” and starts out of the cafeteria. “Enjoy!” he shouts, walking backward and almost bowling over a freshman boy. “You’ve earned it!”

Victor chuckles and shakes his head as Felix exits, ignoring the stares from confused witnesses. As soon as Felix is gone, Victor turns to the pizza box. His stomach growls, uneaten meatloaf all but forgotten. Honestly, it’s not the weirdest way Victor’s paid for a pizza.


	4. Prompt—”I’ll never leave you again.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find it on Tumblr here: [X](https://american-homos-story.tumblr.com/post/624405162459594752/prompt-59-for-victorbenji-please)

“Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.” Victor can’t believe the words have left his mouth, but it’s the absolute truth.

It seems Benji is going through a similar feeling of disbelief. “Victor,” he says, eyes hooded in the dark.

“No, please, just listen. I know I screwed up really bad, okay? But I can explain.”

Their second date had been earlier that night; Benji cooked dinner for Victor, the same way he had for Derek once. He wanted to reclaim the romance of the gesture, make a good memory out of it. So he’d arranged Brasstown after close to look like a little restaurant, decorated with lights and candles.

And Victor _hates_ himself for running out. The dinner was perfect, and Benji was so excited that something was going right for once. But a group of guys from Creekwood High walked past the window while Benji and Victor were holding hands across the table. Benji hadn’t noticed; all he saw was Victor’s wide eyes, parted lips, as he gathered his coat and ran out, ran all the way home.

So now he’s outside Benji’s house, trembling despite the temperate spring evening. He wraps his arms around himself as Benji steps outside and closes the door behind him.

“I’m not asking you to come out tomorrow, Victor,” Benji says, “but you can’t just bail in the middle of a date without telling me why. I…” he runs a hand over his face and looks around, trying to find the words. “I was trying to write over a shitty memory, and now all I have is another bad one.”

Goosebumps run up and down Victor’s arm. Tears poke at his eyes. “Benji, I’m so sorry,” he whispers and hangs his head. “There was this group of guys who walked by, and we were holding hands, and I just sort of panicked.”

Benji considers this, crossing his arms. “So it wasn’t something I did?”

Victor’s heart drops; Benji sounds surprised. He sounds relieved “Oh my god, _no,_ Benji. Of _course_ not. You were perfect. It was an incredible date. I just…It’s still so new. And it all sort of hit me at once.”

Benji nods, eyes trained on the ground.

“Like I said,” Victor breathes, rubbing his arms for warmth. He should’ve worn his jacket. “If you tell me to go, I’ll do it. I know I ruined something amazing, and I probably don’t deserve you. But if you’re willing to give me a second chance, it will _never_ happen again. I swear.”

Benji sighs. “Victor, I like you. Like, a _lot_.”

Victor’s chest clenches; he senses a ‘but.’

“I really want this to work, because I feel most like myself when I’m around _you_. Nobody else gives me that kind of space, you know? They think they know who I am, and if that’s not the person I turn out to be, they’re always disappointed.”

“I would never ask you to be anyone other than exactly who you are,” Victor interrupts.

“I know.” Benji holds up a hand for patience. “But I think there are some things you need to work through before we commit to this,” he says carefully.

Victor shakes his head. “I mean, yeah, I have some baggage. Mia still won’t talk to me. My parents haven’t figured out how they feel yet about all of this. But Benji…” he trails off, wishing he could express how important Benji is to him. “I don’t _want_ to be without you. Now that I know who I am, now that I’m letting myself feel what I’ve been hiding since I met you, it just hurts too much to think about turning around and leaving.”

Benji nods and looks up at the moon, a clean crescent carved between stars. “You mean that?”

“Every word,” Victor says with a nervous laugh. He dabs at his eyes, limbs still shivering in the cold.

Benji surprises Victor, then; he steps forward and pulls Victor into a tight embrace. “Okay,” he whispers into Victor’s shoulder. “I forgive you.”

“You do?” Victor says, fresh tears burgeoning.

He pulls away and nods, strong hands remaining on Victor’s arms. “I do. But you have to promise to be open with me, okay? If something like this happens again, we talk about it _before_ you panic.” He pauses, then smiles. “I…don’t want to be without you, either,” he admits, teeth catching on his bottom lip.

Warmth crests in Victor’s chest. “I promise, I _swear_ ,” Victor says firmly. He reaches up and brushes a lock of hair off Benji’s forehead. “Thank you. Not everybody gets a second chance.”

“You’re worth it,” Benji says, rocking up onto his toes to kiss Victor. He cups Benji’s face, the skin soft and warm in his palm, lips forgiving against his own. Victor kisses Benji as the moon kisses the world; she knows the kiss won’t last forever, so shines with abandon. Even though the sun will inevitably usher in a new day.


	5. Prompt—”When you say love...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is on Tumblr: [X](https://american-homos-story.tumblr.com/post/624474933197783040/can-you-try-prompt-4-with-lake-and-benji-thx)
> 
> An insightful little conversation between Lake and Benji regarding Benji's feelings toward Victor.

”Okay, when you say love, do you mean love as in like loving pizza or as in love, love?”

Lake’s excited face deflates, outstretched fingers curling back around her phone. “Boys are so dumb. What, do you want to _eat_ him?”

“I refuse to dignify that with an answer. Fine: when you say love, do you mean it as in loving designer handbags or as in love, love?”

She rolls her eyes and crosses her legs as she sits back. “Is that all I am to you, Benji?”

This conversation had gotten off to such a strong start, even despite the circumstances. Victor and Felix (the damn schemers) had concocted a plan for a double date at the bowling alley. After about two rounds of bowling, Felix had received an “emergency” notification that his cat got out and he had to go help look for her; Victor being the wonderful, fantastic, amazing friend he is also took off to assist. They promised they’d be back as soon as possible.

It’s been an hour.

As soon as they’d left, Lake had turned to Benji. “Felix doesn’t have a cat,” she said plainly, then dove into her phone.

“Then what the hell…”

Tapping away, Lake answered, “They’re trying to force us to bond.”

And so they had, a bit reluctantly at first. Lake steered the conversation down a few superficial routes at first, clearly not interested in discussing the nature of her relationship with Felix. But she was _fascinated_ with Benji’s and Victor’s, and that’s what led them here. A simple question after Benji gushed about Victor for fifteen minutes: “So you totally love him then, right?”

Now, Benji clears his throat, staring down at the ugly shoes constricting his feet. Lake is somehow making hers look stylish. “I don’t know,” he says, shocked that she’s not back on her phone, that she really wants the answer. “I mean, I really like being with him. Like. A lot. And I care about him more than I care about anybody else.”

“That sounds like love to me,” Lake sing-songs, tilting her head. “Don’t you think it’s been long enough for love to be an appropriate feeling?”

“Maybe…” They’re a few weeks into junior year, which means Benji and Victor have been dating for over four months. “It just feels a little fast, I guess.”

Lake shrugs. “If that’s the way you feel, why put a time minimum on it? Some people fall in love in minutes, you know. That’s not just fairytale stuff. It really happens.”

“Like who?”

“Well, nobody _I_ know,” Lake says with a scoff. “But love at first sight is absolutely real. I mean, after the summer you just spent together…” she trails off with a sigh and fits her chin into her hands.

Benji’s eyes are glued to the scoreboard above them where an ugly CGI bowling ball is chasing around three frantic pins. “What’s love supposed to feel like, anyway?”

“I can’t answer that,” she says, the whimsy gone from her voice. She gives him an encouraging smile. “Only you can.”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

“You know, Benji, you’re really an amazing person. I mean, I’ve always thought you had this cool mystique about you on top of being dreamy hot, but deep down you’re this emotionally intelligent romantic.”

He blinks at her. “Thank you,” he says, a bit taken aback by her authenticity. “You’re pretty awesome yourself.”

She smiles and nods. “I know. But thank you for reminding me,” she says, and then her phone dings and she picks it up with a little “ooh!” and starts typing furiously.

“We’re back!” Felix’s voice calls from behind them.

Benji turns around in his seat and sees Felix and Victor coming back onto the lanes, each with a pair of tattered bowling shoes in his hand. Victor gives Benji a little knowing grin, a little raise of his eyebrows to ask how things had gone, and Benji instantly has an answer to Lake’s question.

The way Victor’s eyes catch the neon bowling alley lights, the way Benji can tell what he’s thinking just from one glance across the room.

Benji is most definitely in love with Victor Salazar.


	6. Prompt—”I'm only me because of you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is on Tumblr :): [X](https://american-homos-story.tumblr.com/post/624558063097184256/100-im-only-me-because-of-you-you-know-me)

“Can you sit? The standing makes me nervous.”

Victor chuckles but complies, folding his legs under himself and settling into the chair across from Benji. “You’ve sung in front of much bigger crowds.”

“But that wasn’t like this,” Benji says, fiddling with the toying keys of his guitar.

“And what makes this different?”

He refuses to meet Victor’s eye. His fingers dance up and down the frets, ghosts of chords, no sound but the gentle squeak of finger pads up and down the strings. “Because this actually means something.”

And then he starts to pluck, a gentle and heartfelt melody. Benji begins to sing.

> _You took this open heart of mine  
>  Fixed me up and made it right  
> Lost and cold, but you love me still  
> Every space I couldn’t feel_

Four lines in and Victor’s pulse is already roaring, his palms sweating. Benji’s voice rings through the coffee shop, the fairy lights reflecting on the shiny surface of his guitar. It’s almost an hour past close, but they’d decided to stick around and take advantage of the privacy Brasstown offers in the dying light.

> _You gimme all I ever needed  
>  Half a heart and you complete it  
> Part of me I never knew, oh  
> I’m only me because of you_

Benji’s eyes slide shut as he breaks into the chorus of the song. Victor feels like he’s under a microscope; the reality of these lyrics isn’t lost on him. It’s something Benji has tried to communicate before, something he hinted at that revelatory night during Spring Fling. Still, to hear it so raw and concentrated, orbiting the room on the gentle lilt of Benji’s voice…

> _I’m only me because of you  
>  You know me better than I do  
> I’m saying how I feel, I’m just being real, yeah  
> Baby, that’s the truth  
> I’m only me because of you, yeah_

He finishes with a drawn out strum, building the final chord one string at a time, the same way Victor’s love for him has grown. One day, one kiss, one joke, one look at a time.

“Wow,” Victor breathes into the silence, the echoes of Benji’s voice still ricocheting in his ears. “Benji, did you _write_ that?”

Benji grins and shakes his head. “It almost feels like I did,” he says. He ducks his head and scratches the back of his neck, cheeks rosy. “It pretty much captures exactly how I feel about you. No, the song I’m writing for you isn’t done yet.”

“You’re writing me a song?” Victor asks, not sure why that idea is so shocking.

Benji grimaces. “Shit. It was supposed to be a surprise. I’m dumb.” But even as Benji berates himself, Victor rises from his chair and leans down. He takes Benji’s chin in his hand and tilts his face upward.

“Nobody’s ever done anything like that for me.”

“That’s impossible. People should be writing you songs everywhere you go.”

Victor laughs but Benji’s stare is intense; he’d been serious. Unable to conjure the words to respond to that, he leans down further and kisses Benji, whose lips quirk into a smile. Victor pulls away just enough so he can speak, their noses touching.

“Sometimes you say things that just kill me, you know. Like, it’s impossible anybody would ever say something like _that_ about _me_.”

Benji shrugs and kisses Victor one more time, quick and playful. “People must be lying to your face. You’re a walking muse.”

With a sigh, Victor steps back and releases Benji’s face. “Play me another one?”

“Oh, of course. You must want Call Me Maybe?”

“Shut up,” Victor says, but that’s what Benji starts to play. He laughs and stuffs his fingers in his ears as Benji starts to scream-sing the lyrics, all along wishing there was a way to lock himself in this moment and never emerge.


	7. Prompt—”I want him to see the flowers in my eyes and hear the songs in my hands.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here it is on Tumblr <3: [X](https://american-homos-story.tumblr.com/post/624663635178946560/loving-your-prompt-fits-how-about-victorbenji)

The picnic had been Benji’s idea officially, though Victor swears he’s been wanting to do one since the weather’s hinted at turning warm. Regardless, Benji forced Victor to stand down and let him plan the afternoon, which Victor had done (though reluctantly).

A bead of sweat trickles down Benji’s spine as he arranges all of the food on a blanket, working furiously to ensure that the cold items don’t lose their chill before they can be enjoyed.

He turns and checks Victor, who sits in the passenger seat of Benji’s car, a blindfold tied over his eyes. There had to be _some_ semblance of surprise to this. Not that the romance of the gesture would be lost otherwise, but something about a surprise makes the birds in Benji’s stomach take off in a fluttering flock.

Finally, everything looks perfect. Despite himself, he whips out his phone and snaps a picture to post later, probably with a sappy caption that hints at a date.

They haven’t come out officially just yet, though their closest friends and family know about their relationship status. It’s a nice in-between, having that support system without a lot of pressure from their peers. Victor’s had a much harder time with his own parents, but Benji knows that Simon has been particularly encouraging and full of advice, which has granted Benji and Victor the proper space to grow and learn with each other. He’s always worried about dating someone in the closet, and while it poses certain problems, he’s been glad to discover that for the most part the differences are negligible.

Benji opens the passenger door and Victor jumps. A blast of cold air washes over Benji, Led Zeppelin’s _Kashmir_ crackling from his car speakers. “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready for like two hours,” Victor exaggerates, but he doesn’t actually sound mad. He goes to remove the blindfold but Benji stops him.

“Not yet! Get out of the car first.”

Victor sighs and chuckles as he finds his footing in the grass. Benji leans over the now-vacant seat and shuts off his car, its gentle purr snuffed out. They’re left with the sound of newborn birds and wind through their field. Benji takes Victor’s hand and slowly walks him to the blanket. He smiles; Victor gives Benji’s hand a squeeze with each step.

Finally, Benji kisses Victor on the cheek and whispers, “Okay. You can take it off.”

With a hasty motion, Victor rips the blindfold away. His eyes sparkle at the sight (after he’s blinked his way back to adjusted vision) and he almost crushes Benji’s hand with his grip.

“This is incredible,” he whispers, like he’s afraid speaking might shatter the ethereal moment. Laid out before them is an assortment of fruits, meats, and cheeses, definitely not Benji’s first charcuterie rodeo. A metal pitcher filled with pink lemonade holds down the blanket’s far corner as a zephyr whips through, bending flowers all around them. “I don’t know what to say.”

Benji grins. “Please say you’re hungry.”

On cue, Victor’s stomach growls. He brings a hand to cover it and laughs. “There’s your answer I guess.” He goes to sit, but Benji tugs on his hand. “What?” Victor asks with a confused smile, brown eyes glittering, sucking in the muted pink spring sunlight.

Benji’s gaze flits between Victor’s eyes, to his lips, back up. He takes Victor’s other hand and steps in close. “I hope you know how special you are to me. If I could throw you a hundred picnics, I would. I have one more thing for you, too.”

“Benji,” Victor breathes, tilting his head, tone lush with sentiment.

Benji releases Victor’s hands and goes into his basket, pulling out a crown made of flowers from this very field. Golds and fuchsias, all wrapped around a verdant base. Benji stands up on his toes and fits the garland around the crown of Victor’s head, relieved that it fits.

“What is this for?” giggles Victor.

Benji shrugs. “You deserve to feel as special as you make me feel. Plus, you look adorable.”

Victor’s cheeks go ruddy and he has to look away. Benji takes his hands again, hoping everything he’s feeling might be felt through his pulse, strong and infatuated. He kisses Victor once, twice, and pulls away, stealing his gaze.

“Thank you,” Victor murmurs, blue reflection in his eyes flooded over with tears. “You deserve to feel that way too.”

Benji grins and kisses him once more. “Should we get started? The cheese might melt.”

Victor throws his head back in laughter, then nods. “Yeah, let’s eat.”

Staring enraptured as Victor folds his legs beneath himself and takes an empty spot on the blanket, Benji feels something bold and novel blooming in his chest; it mirrors the colors of the halo encircling Victor’s head, warm and sweet, the gold of the flowers in the field, the pink of the lemonade Benji pours for him.

“Pink is just _better_ ,” Victor asserts as Benji hands him the cup.

“Yeah,” Benji says. “Pink makes everything better.”

Another gust blows through the field, sending a few petals from Victor’s laurel swirling. Benji takes a sip. Everything is just as it should be.


	8. Prompt—”You're my king and I'm your lionheart.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come like/reblog on Tumblr plz ;-; [X](https://american-homos-story.tumblr.com/post/624667087311372288/100-as-the-world-comes-to-an-end-ill-be-here)
> 
> It's about time we got some AU action up in this binch!!! Love a good medieval twist :)

The darkness has forms a swirling vortex, an enormous vacuum that gorges itself on the plains that surround the kingdom. Inside the castle, fires are extinguished, cries echo against stone. This blight is unavoidable, and its course is set for the king.

He stands in the window of the Western Tower, both hands on the hilt of his sword. King Benjamin twists the sword, the sound of its blade grating against cobblestone. No matter; her can hardly hear above the howling of the oncoming decay.

“My Lord,” comes a voice from the entrance way.

Turning on his heel, the king can’t help but smile. Squire Salazar stands, hunched, eyes shot through with terror.

“The wizard just issued a statement. We can not avoid the darkness. It will be upon us within minutes.”

He nods. “I am aware of this, squire,” he says. “The wizard is not as wise as most assume.”

“Why are you smiling, Your Majesty?” the squire asks, wide-eyed, baffled.

King Benjamin chuckles. “Something about being looked dead in the face by such a terrible fate puts things into perspective. I feel that worry is futile at this point. In my last moments, I would rather be brave.”

“And to smile is to have bravery?”

“In some cases, yes. Come to me. Please.”

The squire licks his lips and straightens, his breathing having evened out. “My Lord?”

“Ah, please, Victor,” he says, eschewing formalities. “I am nobody’s lord, nor have I demonstrated any highness. In the end, those titles do little to shield me from the inevitable. In fact, they may be the very reason we are in this position to begin with.”

Cautiously, Victor approaches, the moan of the dark storm outside only growing. The king lays down his weapon and stretches out his hand, which Victor takes in his own. “May the gods help us,” Victor says as he receives his first full glance of the abiding terror.

“The gods are long gone, my love. All that remains is destruction. And whatever awaits us on the other side.”

“So you believe in an afterlife?”

“I believe something must come after life,” the young king responds. “Whether it be rebirth, eternity, or an expanse of nothingness. All I know is wherever I go, I will never know peace until you are there with me.”

Victor’s grasp on his hand constricts. He steps closer. “Benji,” he says, using the nickname that had been reserved for only the most tender of moments, the times when not even the king’s guardsmen knew of the squire’s presence in the king’s bedchamber. An old name his mother used to call him. “Wherever you go, I swear I will look. And I will find you. If it takes another life, or another ten, or until time caves in on itself and the darkness has swallowed everything. I will be there with you.”

The king had wanted to go out with dignity and courage, but with this man by his side, his heart has cracked open, flowing out through his eyes. “If only I’d had the courage to love you as loudly as you deserved in this life,” he whispers and brushes his knuckles against Victor’s cheek. “The things we could have done. What we could have been.”

“We did enough. We _were_ enough. We are here now, are we not?” Victor asks, a tear running into Benji’s open hand. He has to raise his voice to be heard; the storm has consumed much of the land, houses falling into ruin and dissolved into its gaping maw.

“I did always learn the most when you were by my side,” Benji murmurs. He leans in, forehead pressed against Victor’s. “I thought I knew what courage meant. But I could never measure up to you.”

“Then I will have enough for both of us,” he whispers, voice almost drowned out completely. King Benjamin kisses the squire, ignoring the flow of tears mingling at the intersection of their jaws.

Benji turns back to the window, the tempest encroaching, already inhaling crumbling chunks of the castle.

Victor takes one of Benji’s free hands in both of his; Benji lays the other on top, a knot of warm skin and bruised knuckles and bones too brittle for their youth. The sound is too much for talking now, so they hold each other with abandon and brace for oblivion.


	9. Prompt—“Stop running from this. I know I’m not the only one who feels it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OR: What if after Victor kissed Benji in Willacoochee, instead of panicking, he doubled down?
> 
> (File under: yes I did just try to post this as a chapter of the wrong fic someone come take technology away from me)
> 
> And [here it is on Tumblr](https://american-homos-story.tumblr.com/post/624945047932190720/hiii-could-you-do-prompt-63-for-victorbenji), come give it a like/reblog!

“Stop running from this. I know I’m not the only one who feels it.”

Benji blinks at him, his eyes still open wide in shock. He licks his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says with a shocked laugh.

“Don’t lie,” Victor says. “Look, I know we both have somebody already, but there’s no way you don’t want to kiss me again right now.”

“Victor…” Benji says and pulls himself into a sitting position, the light low in the motel room. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” Victor asks and shifts forward, frustration high and tight on his voice. “I don’t mean right now. That was…a mistake. I admit that,” Victor says with a flutter of his eyelids. “But I see the way you look at me, the little things you do. That drawing you did for me? Asking me to come on this trip in the first place? And that _song_ , Benji. You did that for me. I thought maybe I was making it all up, but…”

Benji looks around frantically, trying to find a way out of the accusation, which only tells Victor that he’s struck the right nerve.

“So we both have some things we’d have to take care of first–”

Benji scoffs. “ _Take care of_? You mean my _boyfriend?_ Your _girlfriend?”_

 _“Benji_ ,” Victor says and grabs his hand. “I like Mia. I like her a lot. But it wasn’t until just now, with you, that I realized…”

He shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re gay?”

“I guess so.”

Benji blows a ring of breath. “I thought for sure it was false hope,” he murmurs to himself.

Victor grins. “So you _were_ hoping.”

“No, I, that’s not what I meant,” Benji says, his cheeks rosy. “Victor, this is insane.”

“Fine. Tell me you don’t want to be with me.”

“What?”

“If it’s so insane, look me in the eye and tell me that nothing is ever going to happen between us.”

Benji’s eyebrows lift. “What the hell’s gotten into you?”

“I’m riding the high of a revelation. Well, the acceptance of a revelation that’s long overdue is more like it.”

Silence stitches itself together in neat squares around them. An occasional flash of headlights scuttles by the window, calling out for a mate.

“Can we…Can we talk about this in the morning?” Benji asks, breathy. “I need time to think about all of this. I can’t believe you just kissed me.”

“And you kissed me back.”

Benji tilts his head. “I guess I did. Shit. Derek…”

“Doesn’t have to know. It was just one kiss.”

“That doesn’t make it okay.”

“But it already happened.” It’s already smeared across the mirror, no way back into the tube. “And it won’t happen again if you don’t want it to. And not until we make things right. But I need you to tell me that you don’t want it to.” Victor stares intently, bruised turquoise light sitting intent on Benji’s cheekbones.

Benji shakes his head, a combination of shame and admission. “I can’t. I won’t lie to you.”

Against his better judgement, Victor reaches out and brushes the pad of his thumb across Benji’s cheek. “Then let’s go to sleep, drive back to Atlanta, and figure out what happens next.”

Benji nods and tenderly grabs Victor’s wrist, then pulls it away. “Okay,” he whispers. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

It almost looks like Benji is going to lean in again, allow the crushing pressure of another kiss to overtake him, but with a little sigh he stretches out his legs and turns away. “Goodnight,” he says, barely audible even in the silence.

“Goodnight,” says Victor, who turns away from Benji and smiles to himself. He brings a finger to his lips, the afterburn of the first kiss that’s actually sparked still hovering there. He fears this night may become his most cherished mistake.


	10. Prompt—”Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, [here it is on Tumblr](https://that0negayslytherin.tumblr.com/post/625478286766637056/rise-and-fucking-shine-motherfucker-made-me)!! :)
> 
> Just a cute fluffy moment between a very hungover Victor and a mildly grumpy Benji :,)

“Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.”

Victor blinks awake as a pillow rams into his face once, twice, and then he’s conscious enough to lift his hands and block the fluffy blows. He groans and mumbles a “Stop that,” but the cushioned attack doesn’t cease until Victor is sitting up.

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and tries to ignore the slosh of his stomach as he rights himself.

Benji is across from him towards the foot of the bed, grumpy and armed. “Any chance you can tell me exactly what happened last night?”

Victor yawns, foul taste hardy in his mouth. Harpoons of light jut through the curtains; Victor blinks away their harsh barrage, feeling like his head is full of setting concrete.

“I think you probably know much better than I do,” Victor says. “I can’t remember much past Felix almost puking in the pool.”

Benji sighs and falls sideways onto the pillow in his arms. As much as Victor hates seeing him upset, this particular brand of morning grouch is incredibly endearing.

And then he remembers that he’s in Benji’s _bed,_ because Benji’s parents are out of town, and his stomach almost turns itself in. He swallows down the feeling and crawls on top of Benji.

“Get off me,” Benji whines, but Victor holds on tight and kisses him on the cheek.

“Did you at least have fun?”

Benji scowls at him. “Yeah, being the only sober one at the first party of the summer was a blast.”

Victor pouts and pokes his sternum. “But you love watching drunk people stumble around.”

“I don’t love watching _you_ stumble around.”

With a sigh, Victor pries himself off Benji’s body, already missing the skin on skin. It was the first time he let himself get truly drunk; knowing Benji was there to drive him home afterwards allowed a new kind of freedom. His parents think he slept over at Mia’s. There were absolutely no obstacles to the aptly named Project Victor is Blacking Out (a surprising joint effort between Felix and Andrew).

“I’m sorry,” Victor says. “You knew I wanted to drink a lot, though.”

Benji looks at him, then toward the window. “True. I’ve just never seen you like that. I’m not sure I liked it.”

Victor lays a tentative palm on Benji’s knee. “Then it won’t happen again. Promise.”

“Well, you shouldn’t restrict your own fun just for me,” Benji says, suddenly contrite.

“But if you’re not having a good time, then neither am I,” says Victor with a little bounce of his eyebrows. “I didn’t realize me being messy was going to be embarrassing for you. Everybody else was gone, too, if it makes you feel any better.”

“It’s not that it was _embarrassing_ , Victor,” Benji says and shifts so his head is in Victor’s lap. Victor gently plays with Benji’s still-messy hair while Benji explains. “You sort of reminded me of the way I used to get. And it’s probably true that you don’t have the same problem I do, so it isn’t as big of a concern in the long run. I don’t know. I just worry.”

Victor leans down and kisses Benji’s forehead. “I know. And I appreciate that you’re watching out for me. Look, I’ll be more careful next time. You don’t even have to come if you don’t want to. I can _actually_ sleep over at Mia’s, or figure something out with Felix. Putting yourself through stupid high school parties and risking a relapse isn’t worth it.”

Benji winces at the word ‘relapse,’ but nods. “You’re right.” He laughs through his nose and looks up at Victor, summer morning sun glinting in his hazel eyes. “I really do like watching drunk people fall over, though.”

Victor laughs and grabs his own pillow, gently smacking Benji’s face. “I didn’t hurt anybody, did I?”

“No.”

“Or myself?”

“You tell me.”

Victor runs a quick diagnostic but comes back with no aches or pains, aside from the pallid pulse of a hangover.

“Nothing. So no harm done! And I’ll be more careful next time.”

Benji grins. “Good.” His stomach growls and he blushes.

“It sounds like breakfast needs to happen soon.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Pancakes?”

“My pancakes are terrible.”

“But mine aren’t,” Victor says with a conniving smile. “Let me make it up to you.”

Benji rights himself and runs a thumb along Victor’s jawbone. “There’s literally nothing else I want more right now.”

“Perfect,” Victor says. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go barf and then we can have a delicious meal together.”

Benji throws his head back and laughs as Victor jumps off the bed, a pillow sailing through the air after him as he runs to the bathroom.


	11. Prompt—”Fuck's sake, what's your problem?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand [on Tumblr](https://that0negayslytherin.tumblr.com/post/625480643505258496/fucks-sake-whats-your-problem).
> 
> Not Venji, but a fun tense moment between Pilar and Lake where they get a little territorial over Felix >:)

“Fuck’s sake, what’s your _problem_?”

Pilar sits back, blinking in shock. “Oh, so we’re doing this. Great. I think you generally suck and Felix deserves better.”

Lake scoffs and uncrosses her legs so she can lean in. “And suddenly you’re an expert in what Felix deserves?”

“He’s my brother’s best friend and he lives across the hall. So, yeah, I think I know more about Felix than you do, genius.”

Lake’s mouth drops open at Pilar’s boldness. But then, if she’d been paying attention at all, she shouldn’t be surprised. “Well,” she says and crosses her arms, eyes darting around the Salazar’s apartment as she tries to come up with a retort. “If you want him so much, then you’ll have to take him.” She tilts her head up and looks away.

“You’re an idiot,” Pilar mutters. “I don’t _want_ him. I just think he should be with someone who isn’t so vapid. Know that word?”

“Yes I know that word, people call me vapid all the time,” Lake snaps. “I’m not an idiot, you know. I run a very successful blog.”

“Tabloid,” Pilar corrects.

“Semantics. Where the hell are they with the food?” she huffs as she checks her phone. “Isn’t the restaurant right down the block?”

“They’re infamous for slow service.”

“But _they_ called _us_ and said it was ready.”

“Right, so you would _think_ –”

But then the door swings open to reveal a singing Felix, two brown bags cradled in his arms. Victor is behind him holding two beverage holders, clearly trying to appear annoyed, but laughing in spite of himself as Felix wails the chorus of “Hungry Like the Wolf” by Duran Duran.

Felix stops and looks back and forth between Lake and Pilar. “Food’s here,” he adds. He whistles the next verse of the song as he moves into the kitchen to get plates and utensils for everybody.

Victor sits down on the couch next to Pilar, his smile fleeting. “The energy in here is _way_ off,” he says, a common occurrence since he started dating Benji. “You two weren’t arguing, were you?”

Pilar rolls her eyes. “No. Just girl talk,” she says and plasters on her fakest smile.

“Totes,” Lake deadpans. As Victor turns to see if Felix needs help, Pilar points two fingers at her own eyes, then right at Lake, who responds by sticking her tongue out.

Pilar muffles a snort and mouths _Really?_ as Felix bustles into the living room with a huge tray and everybody’s food laid out neatly. He gives Lake a quick kiss on the cheek after he sets it down, then spreads his hands.

“Bone app the teeth, as they say in Paris,” he says with a terrible French accent.

Lake laughs obnoxiously, looking straight at Pilar all the while.

“Is Mia almost here?” Felix asks Victor as he sits.

Victor shoves three french fries into his mouth as he checks his phone. “Mm! She’s downstairs now, actually. Be right back.”

“Perfect timing,” Felix says and takes an enormous swig of his milkshake.

Pilar keeps her eyes locked on Lake, who returns the glare with fervor. Mia and Victor come through the door laughing about something, but Mia pauses and says, “Whoah, the energy in here feels _way_ off.”

“ _Right_?” Victor says as he tilts his head and narrows his eyes.

“Weird,” Lake lilts as she takes an experimental bite of her veggie burger. “Everything is going just…so great.”

Felix raises an eyebrow and gulps down more chocolate shake. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure,” Lake says quickly, then forces another smile.

“Why don’t you have a sip of your milkshake and maybe you’ll calm down?” Pilar says.

Lake’s eye twitches but she picks up her cup and slowly lifts it to her mouth. After a minute sip, she smacks her lips. “Yummy,” she sneers.

“Um. Anyways. I brought Monopoly,” Mia says and holds up the box, pieces rattling inside.

“Hell yeah!” Felix says and smacks the table.

Lake and Pilar continue to stare each other down, the rivalry promising to inflate as soon as the game starts.

“Perfect,” Pilar says with a little smile. “I know Lake loves games.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and follow me on Tumblr](https://that0negayslytherin.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> To send a prompt, click [HERE](https://that0negayslytherin.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts) for a list :)
> 
> If you're enjoying my writing, check out my longer WIP Venji fic called [Good Things Fall Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847897/chapters/60108967) (I am very in love with it and I hope you will be too <3)


End file.
